vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuyumi Yanagi
|-|Ghost Fuyumi= |-|Hybrid Fuyumi= Summary Fuyumi is a normal high school girl from Japan who becomes lost in the Demon World after traveling through the mysterious Black Curtain. She turns into a ghost after being eaten by a carnivorous plant, symbolized by the triangular headband she wears. After she becomes a ghost, Staz C. Blood vows to bring her back to life. In the final chapters of the manga, in an attempt to kill Akim Papradon, her and Staz merge into a perfect demon hybrid. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | At least 8-B, possibly 8-A Name: Yanagi Fuyumi, Fuyumin Origin: Blood Lad Gender: Female Age: 16~18 Classification: Human, Ghost | Multi-Demon Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Maryoku Manipulation (Maryoku functions similarly to Chi, exists in place of a Soul and fuels a demon's Magic), Immortality (Type 7), Fusionism (Fuyumi unconsciously merges with the essence of energy taken into herself) | Same as before but to a greater extent plus, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Can turn on and off the consciousness of everyone she's fully absorbed), Creation (Can manifest her Maryoku in a physical form), Absorption (Gained from Staz and used to absorb the Maryoku of nearly every demon in the Demon world), Power Absorption, Energy Projection (Gained from Staz, and can fire off Shockwaves), Explosion Manipulation (Gained from Staz), Telekinesis (Gained from Staz and Bell), Paralysis Inducement (Gained from Staz), Mind Manipulation (Gained from Staz), Regeneration (Likely Mid) (Gained from Staz), Size Manipulation (Gained from Staz), True Flight, Extremely skilled at dodging enemies attacks to the point of almost seeming like Precognition (Gained from Staz and Wolf), Transformation (Gained from Wolf and Little Patty Jabberwocky), Statistics Amplification (Gained from Wolf and Evil Jack of Steel), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Gained from Wolf), Body Control (Gained from Wolf and Little Patty Jabberwocky), Danmaku (Gained from Father Wolf), Portal Creation (Gained from Bell), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Gained from Bell), Limited Dimensional Storage (Gained from Bell), Attack Redirection (Gained from Bell), BFR (Gained from Bell), Dimensional Travel (Gained from Bell), Status Effect Inducement (Gained from Beros), Summoning (Gained from Goyle), Ice Manipulation (Gained from Goyle), Empathic Manipulation (Gained from Goyle), Sleep Manipulation (Gained from Goyle), Clairvoyance (Gained from Goyle and Saim Kid), Limited Telepathy (Gained from Team Fearless and can only be used while asleep), Martial Arts and a Skilled Claw wielder and Swordswoman (Gained from Team Fearless), Madness Manipulation through singing (Gained from Stein Dozy), Berserk Mode and possibly Magic Immunity (Gained from Evil Jack of Steel), possibly limited Necromancy (Gained from Burgundy and Kelly), possibly Existence Erasure (Managed to completely destroy Hellschaft Grimm's Maryoku) Attack Potency: Human level | At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level (Contains the combined Maryoku of nearly all the demons in the Demon World, and is signifigantly stronger then Akim Papradon) Speed: Normal Human | At least Superhuman Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level | At least City Block level, possibly Multi-City Block level, Regeneration make her hard to kill Stamina: Likely average for a girl her age | Near limitless due to her massive amount of Maryoku Range: Melee range | Hundreds of kilometers (Drained the Maryoku from nearly every demon in the demon world) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: She's a normal highschool student | After merging with Staz, she lends him control of her body and possibly possess all the combat skills of everyone Staz has absorbed. Weaknesses: Fuyumi needs regular doses of magic from Staz or else she will begin to disappear. This is no longer a problem when she becomes a full Hybrid. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Final ZIP:' An immensely more powerful verson of Staz's own Heart Constriction: ZIP attack. Is possibly some form of Existence Erasure. *'Charisma:' A type of magic Wolf learned from his mother that allows him to use his demonic power as a vacuum to draw an opponent and anything he focuses on within close range for him to attack. This seems to happens near instantly. He can also use it to completely halt an enemey's movement. Fuyumi is strong enough to use Charisma + Absorption to draw the Maryoku out of targets. *'Black Curtian and Portals:' A portal Bell uses to travel between dimensions. Fuyumi is powerful enough to no longer need frames to open portal. *'Privilege Magic: Spear-head of Fury:' When angry Goyle can regurgitate a purple liquid that forms into a small Dragoniod creature called Angry. Angry is the manifest of Goyle's anger and it's power is completely dependand on how angry Goyle is. The purpose of Angry is to seek out and destroy the soure of Goyle's frustration. Angry can shapeshift into multiple different forms including an organic gauntlet to increase Goyle's own power and wings to allow Goyle to fly. When Goyle's anger wanes Angry becomes inatentive and shrinks to the size of a doll. *'Privilege Magic: Cool Decision:' When calm and collected Goyle can instantly freeze any opponent that touches his forehead. This has managed to restrain Braz D. Blood who was greatly superior to Staz C. Blood before removing his seal. *'Privilege Magic: Anger Wave:' Goyle launches a wave of emotions through his opponents body, completely relaxing every muscle and causing that target to fall asleep. *'Privilege Magic: Underdog Choker:' A dog collor manifests around the targets neck and if the target attempts to use any abilities which would draw from a source of power, then Underdog Choker activates and begins to devour both the target and their power source. Because Underdog Choker drains power before it reaches the target, abilities that would require energy form said power source cannot be activated. Underdog Choker has managed to overcome Regeneration up to Mid. Low cost, passive abilities would possibly not activate Underdog Choker's effect. *'Obedience Laser:' Father Wolf's finisher technique in which he summons several dozen energy balls that all shoot lazers at the target. *'Siam Kid's Power:' By consuming a small portion of a target, such as a strand of hair or even a drop of blood, Siam Kid is granted complete knowledge of said target including the ability to perfectly predict all actions the target will take as well as the targets complete physical structure and likely all abilities the target possesses. Key: Ghost Fuyumi | Full Hybrid Fuyumi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blood Lad Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Fusions Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Paralysis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Portal Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Madness Users Category:Berserkers Category:Magic Resistant Category:Necromancers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8